


The magpie god and his new bride

by puzzle_shipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Kidnapping, M/M, a lot of magpies, courtship dancing, in itama's defence izuna was shiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/pseuds/puzzle_shipper
Summary: It started out with a dance, how did it end up like this (it was only a dance, only a dance)





	The magpie god and his new bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/gifts).



> PandaFlower Merry Christmas! <3 <3 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oESVjWbfdaw  
> So PandaFlower sent me this great vid and uuuh, fic happened, because she is a wonderful enabler <3 <3
> 
> Enjoy! (and if you drop a comment, that will make me very happy)

The last thing Izuna expected when he finished his weekly dance routine was to find himself airborne. The wind was in his ears and there was the distant flapping of wings. He stared in confusion at the quickly disappearing ground. He turned his head and tried to look up.

A blink.

Well, that explained the flapping at least. There were a few magpies carrying him!

The noise of utter confusion he made at what he saw was lost in the wind.

He looked back to the quickly moving ground and blanched. Nope. Too fast. His stomach rebelled and he quickly made sure to look elsewhere. The approaching horizon seemed like a better idea.

After a few minutes of racking his brain for a rational explanation, or any kind of explanation, he tried to say over the wind “So, you liked my dancing?”

The magpies seemed to hear him because they cawed loudly in what he assumed was yes. Or no. he couldn’t really tell, but they did sound excited, if that made any sense, so he hoped they liked it.

Emboldened by the reply he continued with his questions. “And where are we going?”

More caws.

“Understandable” he hummed and nodded.

It was not. He understood nothing. Least of all how the hell were these magpies carrying him!

The view was certainly great, however. And, he could just make out a giant tree, in the distance? That seemed to get closer with every heartbeat. Or was that wing beat. Both maybe?

Oh they were definitely heading to the tree.

 

“This is the most bizarre thing to happen to-” he muttered to himself as he was gently dropped off on a wooden platform attached to a wooden house of all things!

All the birds flew off in different directions. All but one away from the tree house. And that one flew inside.

Unwilling to stay outside, he followed the only bird he could.

“Hey wait up, where are you going?” he called after the quick magpie.

However he soon lost it at a turn.

When he took the corner he nearly collided with a tall man with two toned hair and keen eyes. The man’s arms steadied him before he could fall to the ground.

If anything the man looked as surprised to see him there as he was.

There was a faint blush crawling up his cheeks, which intensified when Izuna smiled charmingly and greeted “Hello there!”

What? The man was gorgeous.

“Hi!” greeted the stranger with a shy smile.

And mark Izuna as interested, what a pretty smile that was!

Izuna quickly looked around for any sign of magpies, but found none and returned his attention to the stranger. “Have you perhaps seen any magpies around?” He asked still smiling.

The stranger blinked a few times before answering “Do you, ah, how do i explain this. There are a lot of magpies around? Which ones in particular are you looking for?”

“Really?” Now it was Izuna’s turn to raise his eyebrows puzzled. At the stranger’s nod he continued. “Well, you see, the strangest thing just happened to me. I was dancing in my yard, as you do, and all of a sudden i was in the air! Carried by a flock of magpies.”

The stranger made a choked off noise, then coughed.

“You don’t say!” He exclaimed eyes widening in disbelief.

“I know” nodded Izuna consolingly. He did not ask himself why there was another human on the tree house, that just did not seem important at the moment. “But well, stranger things and all that.” He continued.

“Ah, I understand.” nodded the stranger.

Izuna gave him another smile before deciding he’s still wanted to explore that corridor and find those magpies, so he started walking and the stranger walked with him.

“So, this looks like a very interesting place” Izuna said as he peered into another room in the tree house.

Itama, as was the man’s name, preened proudly, even if Izuna completely missed that.

“Thank you, I’m glad you like it!” He said beaming.

Izuna turned to him and under the intensity of his smile completely forgot what he was going to ask.

They stood in silence for a moment, completely captivated by each other.

“W-well, if you like dancing, I have a courtyard?” Itama stammered out shyly, face beet red.

Izuna hummed, still dazed by that brilliant smile “I do actually. I really like dancing.” He nodded absently then curiously asked “Do you like dancing? And would-” he caught himself before he could say too much.

Itama preened again and smiled widely “I really like dancing too!” He exclaimed. “And would?” he prompted gently Izuna to finish his question and was treated to the sight of a light blush dusting his face.

“Uhm, would you, perhaps,” Izuna stalled by looking anywhere but at Itama.

“Yes?” Itama was full of excitement.

“Would you perhaps like to dance with me?” Izuna asked hopefully. ‘And would you please keep smiling at me like that’ he did not say.

Itama beamed widely again, and Izuna felt his knees threaten to give out. Thankfully just then he was spun around in excitement after Itama’s resounding yes.

 

They twirled around the winding halls of the tree house, before Itama led them to another platform.

There they danced, danced what was in their hearts. Each completely enchanted by the moves of the other. They moved in sync, a step to the side, a hand reaching, a twirl.

The sun shone, bathing them in brilliant light, and the wind rustled in the leaves of the tree, as if whistling a tune for them.

They swayed together to an imaginary tempo, to the tempo of their hearts, driven by their excitement and enthusiasm.

Their breath-taking dance ended with both of them breathing hard, their foreheads touching, eyes full of fire. They were still grinning when their crowd exploded in loud warbling and cawing. There were dozens, if not hundreds magpies in the branches around the platform, Izuna noted in amazement. How were the branches even holding that many birds?

 

“Should I expect us to be carried off by magpies next?” he jokingly murmured to Itama.

“Where to? You’re already here, but if you’d like I can carry you wherever you want?” Itama murmured back and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Izuna tilted his head slightly and gave a small laugh at the strange response he got. He reached up to tuck some of Itama’s hair behind his ear, when his fingers brushed the black and white feathers in his hair.

He hadn’t. Ok, so, he had noticed that, but, it just hadn’t seemed important then? He had been very distracted.

He tried not to show the shock on his face, but by the way Itama’s expression changed from delighted to worried, he hadn’t succeeded.

“Izuna?” his-the-Itama asked quietly.

“Oh, that’s why the name seemed so familiar.” Izuna said with a weak smile. “You are- you are the-” he stuttered finally remembering the stories he had heard before.

“Ah…” Itama’s face grew even more concerned and he rubbed Izuna’s back comfortingly. “In my defence, I may have forgotten my lines when I saw you face to face.” He attempted to calm Izuna.

“But, but the magpie god!” Izuna blurted, confusion etched on his face.

“Is that what the humans call me? Really?” Itama asked with a small frown. Izuna had to suppress the desire to kiss it away.

There was a caw from the side.

“Yes, I know you’ve said.” Itama said absently.

Another caw.

“Yes, but you also said other things that turned out to not be so. Therefore excuse me for giving you the benefit of doubt.” Itama replied reasonably, while Izuna looked back and forth between him and the magpie he was talking with.

While he was very curious to find out what exactly had that magpie cooked up in the past. Something hilarious no doubt. He knew now was not the time to ask. Perhaps later, when he was less confused.

“Um.” He tried to catch Itama’s attention. Unnecessary, he already had it.

“I really liked our dance.” Itama sighed wistfully, “But I will understand if you don’t want to stay. I will not keep you here if you do not wish it.” He assured Izuna solemnly.

“It’s not that.” Izuna shock his head. “I really liked our dance too. I can’t remember when was the last time I danced so well with someone.” He smiled softly. “I would like to send a letter to my brother, preferably before he’s went on a quest to look for me. And visit him sometimes. That would be nice” he requested.

“Done and done.” Itama nodded vigorously and beamed widely at him. “I will ask my brother to deliver your letter, to be sure the letter gets there on time and the messenger won’t get distracted halfway by something.” Itama continued and Izuna had to bite his lip when one of the magpies cawed in indignation and offence.

“Thank you” he smiled at Itama and gave him a light peck on the lips. He was treated to the sight of him blushing again. Absolutely adorable, he made a note to elicit that expression from him more.

There was a caw from the side and Itama startled.

“Oh! As I am helpfully reminded. The Dancing we did is not a wedding or anything!” he hurried to reassure Izuna, who blinked in confusion at him.

“It’s not?” he asked.

“No, it’s not, ah, you can consider it a first step in courting?” Itama replied hesitantly.

He certainly did not expect Izuna to grin widely at him, give him another kiss and say “Excellent. I have many other moves to show you for our next dances!”

Itama smiled in delight and muttered against his lips “I certainly look forward to seeing them!” before he gave him a kiss of his own.

* * *

 

Later:

Madara readied his sword when a giant dragon just dropped from the sky and landed in front of him. His warning yelling was interrupted by the dragon pulling out a letter of all things and saying coolly “My name is Tobirama. Your brother has requested me to give you this letter.”

“My brother what now? And where is he! What have you done to him!” Madara demanded after he was done gaping. He skimmed the letter as he waited for the dragon to respond.

It was very possible that the dragon smirked at him as he boggled and spluttered at the contents of the letter.

“What the hell?” he yelled. “What does he mean by that!” he yelled louder, since the dragon seemed in no hurry to answer.

Meanwhile the dragon was contemplating the best routes to deliver his brother’s favourite berries. What an interesting human. Amusing too. Definitely.

“He means what he has written.” Replied the dragon formally.

“ThaT HE’S DATING A GOD!” Madara shrieked.

“Yes.” The dragon nodded highly amused, but attempting to hide it.

“HE’S ONLY BEEN GONE FOR FIVE HOURS! HOW EVEN-UGH” Madara buried his hands in his hair and pulled at it.

There was a sudden gust of wind, then footsteps approaching.

“I could take you to see him, if you’d like?” said the dragon, but, it did not echo as before, and seemed as if-

Madara looked up quickly. He gaped at the gorgeous man standing in front of him.

“What the hell????” he spluttered and suddenly got the sinking feeling he knew how his brother had gotten into a mess like this.

The dragon-that was now human- arched an elegant eyebrow at him.

“Or I could show you some sights first?” Tobirama suggested with a smirk.

Yes, Madara definitely understood how this had happened. But damn it, that did not stop his own curiosity. He nodded sharply at the offer and tried very hard to ignore the flutter in his insides, when the dragon’s smirk widened and suddenly there was a dragon in the place of a man.

He took the offered hand.


End file.
